Before the Storm
by theclimbx3
Summary: Continued series of You Can't Break A Broken Heart.


**At Miley/Sonny/Alex's house. **

Sonny: Hello, New York! Allison "Sonny" Monroe is here and I am here to stay!

Miley: Why most you be so annoying?

Sonny: WHAT I am not annoying?

Miley: You are a little bit annoying now.

Sonny: What have I do?

Miley: _"Hello, New York! Allison "Sonny" Monroe is here and I am here to stay!" __That is why you are annoying.___

Alex: Stop guys. None of you guys is annoying.

Miley: Guys, let's take a look at the city.

Alex: Yeah, let's go! _CENTRE PARK_ NEXT!

Sonny: And the _Statue of Library_ is next too.

Miley: It's so cool to be in the CITY!

**At Gabriella/Bella's house.**

Bella: It's so cool to be here!

Gabriella: Yeah, will you look at this awesome city?

Bella: Sure!

**Back to Miley, Sonny & Alex at **_**Centre Park**_**.**

Miley: It's so beautiful here.

Alex: That's more than beautiful. It's fantastic beautiful...

Sonny: Alex, that's right.

Alex: I know that.

Miley: Yeah. Alex had right.

Alex: Look hot guy!

Miley: Let's go to him.

Alex: Uhmm.. *nervous*

**They take small steps to him.**

Oliver: Hi.

Alex: Uhmm. Hi?

Miley: ALEX!

Alex: What?

Oliver: Oh, I am Oliver Oken.

Miley: I am Miley Stewart... and this Allison Monroe but she wants to be called Sonny and here we have Alexandra Russo but she wants to be called Alex.

Oliver: Are you guys new in the city?

Miley: Yeah, we moved to New York yesterday.

Oliver: That is cool, let's be friends.

Alex: Friends?

Oliver: Do you have any problem with that?

Alex: No, it's okay with me.

Oliver: That is great.

Miley: Alex, let's go and look at _Statue of Library_.

**They go and look after a taxi.**

Alex: TAXI!

The taxi stay and they go in the taxi.

Miley: We will ride to _Statue of Library_.

Taxi driver: Okay.

**He rides away.**

**A few minutes later.**

Taxi driver: We are here.

Miley: Thanks for driving us.

Taxi driver: Welcome back.

Miley: Thank you... *give the taxi driver money*

**They go out from the taxi.**

Alex: We are finally here. It is so cool to see the statue.

Sonny: The statue is so beautiful.

Miley: Let's take a boat tour in Manhattan.

Sonny: Sounds great. What do you think Alex?

Alex: I think same as you.

**They go and look after a ticket house.**

Alex: We want to have three tickets to the boat tour.

Ticket-cashier: Okay, *give Alex three tickets*

Alex: *gives the ticket-cashier money*

Ticket-cashier: Have an awesome trip.

Alex: Thanks so much, we will have an amazing trip! *smiles*

Sonny: It will be so fun to see Manhattan...

Miley: Our new lifes begins today.

Sonny: Yeah they will. When starts school?

Miley: My school starts next week. When starts school for you?

Sonny: My starts next week too. And Alex when starts your?

Alex: Uhmm I don't know. I will check in my Blackberry.

**Alex takes up her Blackberry, and looks after her school start date.**

Alex: It's two weeks until I start.

Sonny: That is cool.

Miley: Where will you guys study?

Sonny: It's a school with drama and song classes.

Miley: It's same for me. And where will you Alex study?

Alex: I will study at a great drama school.

Miley: It's sounds like you is excited for go there.

Alex: Of course I am, it's the best drama school in New York.

Miley: That is amazing! *smiles*

**After one hour is the tour over.**

Sonny: That was an amazing trip. New York is totally not like California.

Miley: This is much better.

Alex: And here we will be in four years for study. Are you guys gonna and search after job?

Miley: Yeah, I need money.

Sonny: I am not sure yet but maybe.

Alex: I want to work at mode magazine or babysit.

Miley: ...I want work at a fast food restaurant.

Sonny: You guys have an awesome plans. (:

Miley: Let's search tomorrow.

Alex: That's sounds great, I am so excited for get a job here in NYC.

**They take a taxi back home.**

Sonny: Finally home...

Miley: It's so much quiet here than in the traffic.

Sonny: We have been in the traffic the whole day.

Alex: We are in NY so learn this; **traffic is NEW YORK**_**.**_

Sonny: Yeah, it is.

Miley: Let's take and go to a fast food restaurant, and order food. I am so starving.

Alex: I found an In-N-Out Burger on the street. Let's go.

**A few minutes later...**

Miley: Thanks god for giving us food.

Alex: Thanks god!

Sonny: Yeah thank you god.

Miley: Let's call Nick and Kevin and Joe...

Sonny & Alex: Okay (: *smiles*

**They call Nick.**

Nick: Hello?, it's Nick!

Miley: Hi, it's Miley.

Nick: Hi, hunny, how are you?

Miley: I am fine, how about you?

Nick: I am fine too. How was your travel to New York?

Miley: It was awesome.

Nick: I miss you...

Miley: I miss you too. It is so bad that you guys still live in California.

Nick: I will maybe don't go on this university in Malibu. I maybe will search after a university in NY. So I can live near you.

Miley: IT IS THE BEST UNIVERSITY IN THE WHOLE CALIFORNIA. YOU CAN'T QUIT THERE!

Nick: But I don't wanna broke our amazing relationship...

Miley: You don't do that. I can just travel back to California on weekends and holidays.

Nick: That is awesome.

Alex: Miley, ask if Joe and Kevin are home.

Miley: Oh... Nick please wait a second.

Nick: Okay.

Miley: I will ask him soon, I need to talk with my boyfriend...

Alex: Please talk with him. So I can talk to Joe soon.

Miley: Nick, I am back.

Nick: What was that about?

Miley: Alex wants to talk with Joe.

Sonny: Don't forget me, I want to talk with Kevin.

Nick: I heard Sonny too. She wants to talk with Kev.

**Someone knocks at Miley/Sonny/Alex's house door.**

Sonny: I can go and open... *thinks who that can be*

**Sonny opens and sees... OLIVER!**

Oliver: Hi, it is Oliver Oken. You met me in the Centre Park earlier this day.

Sonny: How did you found our address?

Oliver: I searched on internet.

Sonny: Is our address already up on internet?

Oliver: Oh, yeah it is... (:

Sonny: Alex look Oliver Oken is here, he stands right front of me.

Alex: WHAT HE CAN'T BE? *runs to door*

Oliver: Hello, ALEXANDRA OR I MEAN'T ALEX, I am sorry for I said Alexandra.

Alex: It is so okay, if you say my real name...

Oliver: It was just a mistake to say Alexandra.

Miley: Nick, I gotta go. Alex met a guy here in New York so she don't wanna talk with Joe right now.

Nick: Okay, let's talk later.

Miley: Of course, I'll call you tomorrow.

Nick: I can call you.

Miley: That is okay.

Nick: Bye, love you.

Miley: Yeah bye, love you too.

**They hang up.**

Alex: Miley please come to us! Oliver is here.

Miley: I am already on the way.

Oliver: Hi Miley, How are you?

Miley: I am fine, how about you?

Oliver: I am absolutely good. Who talked you with in the phone?

Miley: I talked to my boyfriend Nicholas "Nick" Lucas in California.

Oliver: So you guys are from California?

Miley: Yeah we're from Los Angeles, Hollywood, but Nick moved to Malibu for study now.

Oliver: Okay cool. That is great. I am from Georgia, but I moved to New York when I was 7 years old.

Miley: Where in Georgia are you from?

Oliver: I am from Savannah...

Miley: It is so beautiful there. My grandmother lives in Savannah.

Oliver: That is so cool!

Alex: It's cool that you is from Savannah.

Oliver: Do you want to hang tomorrow? Maybe take a coffee at Starbucks or Coffee Bean.

Alex: Sure, we will have fun.

Oliver: *writes his number and gives Alex his number* Here is my number.

Alex: Thank you. Here is my number. *writes her number and gives it to Oliver*

Oliver: Thank you, it's so exciting to go on a day date tomorrow. I think you are very cute and funny...

Alex: OH MY GOD, you're so much cutier than me.

Oliver: No, you are cutier.

Miley: Please stop, both of you guys is cute. No one is cutier.

Alex: Miley, please stop to say to everyone what they will do.

Miley: I don't say to everyone what they will do.

Oliver: Sorry guys I gotta go now, see you tomorrow Alex. *smiles*

Alex: Yeah we do *look flirty at Oliver*

Oliver: Have an awesome night and sleep well. Bye.

Miley & Sonny & Alex: Sleep well you too. Bye.

**Oliver leaves the girls' house. **

Alex: Oliver is a nice boy.

Miley: Alex has a new crush...

Sonny: Yeah Alex has a new crush...

Alex: Shut up, I have no crush on Oliver... *thinks about him*

Miley: Alex, tell us! We know that you are in love with him.

Alex: It is nothing to say! We can see if I am in love with him after the date tomorrow.


End file.
